jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Heart
Crazy Heart is the Stand of Jotura Kujo, featured in Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Crazy Oasis. DESCRIPTION Crazy Heart is never confirmed to have a personality in general, but it is possible that it somewhat shares a telepathic relationship with its user as it uses its ability to enlighten its user. Its stand cry is "Ora Ora Ora!" like most main protagonist stand cries, especially the Kujo family. The Stand has an average, if not muscular build and has a slightly taller height than its user, likely around 6'2, Jotura's being 5'9. It has an average-sized chest as well. It shares identical hair style with user, though it's hair is a dark purple, while Jotura's is a dark blue. It's entire body is pink, the only differencing colors being on its chest: a dark purple/violet and the hearts across its body: a darker pink. This heart design repeats across its body in relation to its name: a heart in the middle of its chest, small hearts along the sides of the front of its torso, hearts on its shoulder & knee pads, and a heart in the middle of a metallic head band it wears (inspired by Star Platinum's, the stand of Jotura's counterpart, head band). One final heart design on the stand is implanted on the back of its hand, as a diamond in the shape of a heart. It has padding on its knuckles with a spiral design also inspired by Star Platinum (shoulder pads). It wears a surgeon mask, covering its mouth, though it can still be inferred it has a mouth as it yells it stands cry, and has white eyes designed in the average format of stand eyes. ABILITIES Crazy Heart has decently immense amounts of strength and usually performs effective punch barrages or single punches like all main protagonist stands. Overall, its stats are very average except for its tremendous learning ability which relates to its main ability, earning it an A in development potential. ASSIMILATION When activated, Crazy Heart allows Jotura to better understand and cope with an occurrence, situation, aura, object, Stand ability, etc. If the subject is one individual entity, Jotura must be in direct contact with it in order to assimilate with it. If it is an occurrence or situation she is assimilating with, information of all matter in the occurrence will be processed into Jotura's mind, and the information will be kept stored in her mind for later uses. Also, if it is an occurrence or situation, it is of Jotura's selection to assimilate with. Technically, the same is for assimilating an entity, however it is more positional and difficult to perform the task. Jotura's knowledge of the assimilated subject can extend higher dependent on how much information had been gained. For example, if she assimilates with one single entity, it will be much easier for Jotura to fully understand its properties, as it is an one individual piece not of large volume. However, if she is attempting to assimilate an entire situation, it will be a more difficult task as more information is stored within a whole situation. As information is being assimilated, her knowledge of it will extend more and more as it processes into her mind. The highest rate seen of Jotura assimilating with a subject is at the extent of her learning a Stand ability. It is very uncommon and difficult for Jotura to extend to this rate, however, as it is difficult to process large amounts of information in general. This can extend high enough for Jotura to do thing such assimilating with the forms of subjects and objects. Some examples of this are that she or her Stand can assume the form an organism (likely an object as well) by understanding its natures and absorbing them onto her form. Another example is that this can be used to naturally take in and understanding of an entity's characteristics. She also can extend to where she can understand the rate of speed and velocity of how something is moving as it directs towards her. Also, as much as Jotura's knowledge increases with this ability in use, it also can decrease if overused. This means that she is unable to constantly use this ability, or else it will have an impact on her brain, giving her a headache or possibly some brain damage. However, the more successfully Jotura uses this ability, the less she will have to witness these affects. By the end of the series, she is able to assimilate with subjects freely without suffering any brain malfunctions. Category:Close Stands Category:Range Irrelevant Category:Close Range Stands Category:Range Irrelevant Stands Category:Main Protagonist Category:Stands Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Kujo Family Category:Crazy Oasis Category:Protagonist Stand Category:Jojo Category:Alternate Universe Category:Range-Irrelevant Stands